Waiting
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: Shogo knew better than to keep Shinji waiting. Drabble. ShogoxShinji.


**Waiting**

**Authors Note: Well, this is my first shot at writing ShogoxShinji. I'm not sure how well it turned out, so let me know what you think! Also, this takes place in a sort of AU where Shogo and Shinji lived and are working together to take down the government.**

* * *

"You got it yet?" Shogo asked before putting his cigarette back up to his lips.

"Yeah, I got it." Shinji replied as he pushed his rolling chair away from the computer and turned to look at Shogo. His tone wasn't filled with his usual pride, but rather a tone of displeasure.

"Then I can go?" Shogo asked, as he pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning against.

"Kawada, you only have fifteen minutes after you call me to get in and get out." Shinji warned him seriously.

"Plenty 'a time." Shogo said easily.

"If you don't get out and the building goes up, you're dead. You've only got fifteen minutes, Kawada." Shinji reiterated.

"Got it." Shogo said as he put out his cigarette in the ashtray by the computer.

"Shogo, you need to be out of there in _fifteen_ minutes." Shinji repeated once again, putting emphasis on the amount of time, as he stood up from his chair.

"Heard you the first time, Shin." Shogo replied.

They were standing almost chest to chest, only a few centimeters of space separating them.

"Then you'd better make it the fuck out of the building," Shinji said as he nodded to the door before sitting back down in his chair and turning to face the computer. "Now go. Call me when you're there. You'll have fifteen minutes."

Shogo rolled his eyes, although he knew Shinji wouldn't see him since he had returned his eyes to his computer.

"I'll be back soon." Shogo told him while giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, which the shorter boy only ignored.

Shogo only smirked at it. After all Shinji always acted like that whenever Shogo was infatuating a government organization without him.

Shogo quickly grabbed his things and barely had the door open when he heard Mimura call out a reminder of, "Fifteen minutes!"

Shogo almost laughed.

"I'll make it in ten if it'll stop your bitching." Shogo muttered back, although Shinji didn't make any indication that he heard him.

* * *

When Shogo walked in the door almost three hours later Shinji was pacing.

"I'm back."

Immediately Shinji stopped pacing and looked at him, but Shogo knew that he wasn't about to get a happy reunion.

"Where the hell were you? Did you stop off to have a picnic?"

Oh yeah. Shinji was pissed. Shogo didn't have to be a genius to figure that out.

As usual Shinji's demeanor was calm and collected, but it was obvious that on the inside he was raging. His normally amused eyes were daggers, and Shogo was pretty sure that those daggers wanted to stab him in the balls. And for a guy to want to stab another guy in the balls? Well, he had to be pretty pissed.

"Thought a guy was following me; had to detour." Shogo explained as he sat his bag down on the table.

"You want to show me the injury that made it impossible for you to call me while you did that?" Shinji asked, his sarcasm thick.

"I didn't think about it. I was kind 'a busy gettin' you what you asked for. It's in the bag on the table, by the way." Shogo explained as he took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.

"I thought you were dead." Shinji said, his voice sounding close to snapping. Shogo was almost afraid it would. Of course the fact that he'd never seen Shinji lose his temper in three years of working together made him think that it just wasn't possible.

"Obviously you didn't or you wouldn't have been pacing around waiting for me to come home." Shogo pointed out.

Instead of getting mad like Shogo half expected he would Shinji let out a light laugh.

"Like you'd really die without making a spectacle of yourself." Shinji teased, his anger seeming to have fizzled out.

Shogo simply rolled his eyes.

"Do we have any food left? I'm starving." Shogo asked as he walked toward the refrigerator.

He was stopped when Shinji grabbed his arm. Shogo turned to face him with a raised brow.

"You can eat later." Shinji told him before pulling the cigarette out of Shogo's mouth and pulling his head down to kiss him roughly as he stomped out his cigarette on the floor.

It went like that for a few minutes before Shogo pulled away due to the pain he suddenly felt in his scrotum. Shinji was squeezing his balls and not in a pleasurable way. Shogo looked down at him.

"If you ever make me wait like that again, you'll wish you'd gotten blown up by one of my bombs," Shinji said before he added a little more pressure to Kawada's ball sack. "Are we clear on that?"

"Crystal." Shogo said, his teeth clenched.

"Good," Shinji replied as he released his hold on Shogo. "Now how about moving this to the bedroom?"

"Depends on if you're gonna be a bastard in there too." Shogo replied, although there was a smirk on his face.

"Keep up the dirty talk, Shogo. You know how much it turns me on." Shinji winked before he began the short walk to the bedroom.

Shogo didn't wait long to follow.


End file.
